eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
20 Albert Square
20 Albert Square was originally named 'Abercorn Bed and Breakfast' and ran by an unseen character called Doris. In 1989, Pat Butcher and Frank Butcher took it over. Frank's children Janine, Ricky and Diane and his mother Mo. Vicar Alex Healy then converted it into a hostel for the homeless for a while. Audrey Trueman then re-opened it as a B&B and her son Anthony Trueman moved in. When Audrey died, Paul Trueman and Patrick Trueman took over it's management. Since 2003, Patrick's wife Yolande Trueman also worked there. After a while they stopped the B&B and focused on the Minute Mart. When Yolande divorced Patrick, Denise Fox and Kim Fox worked in the B&B as well as the Minute Mart. Kim renamed the B&B 'Kimberley's Palace'. The B&B has since been closed with only Patrick living there, while Denise had moved in with Ian Beale and remained working in the Minute Mart. Kim got married and left Albert Square for a year, but has since returned. Later in 2014 when Patrick had a stroke, Denise moved in to help Patrick recover. In 2015 Kim decided to sell her share and separate the house into 2 by selling off number 18, Making 18-20 Albert Square seperate again.Denise and Patrick temporarily moved into Number 1 with Kim and Vincent. Before moving back in February along with Jordan and his son JJ. Jordan was then arrested for attempting to break Lucas out of prison and JJ was sent to live with his mother. Denise's Mother Emerald Fox turns up in January 2017 and stays at Number 20 until she leaves in early February 2017 Deaths There has been two deaths within this house. * Audrey Trueman died here of a Brain Hemorrhage in September 2001. * Yusef Khan died here after the floor beneath him collapses due to a fire that he caused in December 2011. Gallery easties b&b feb 1988.png|The B&B in February 1988. 20 Albert Square - Pat Butcher notes that the lease is up for sale (20 July 1989).png|20 Albert Square - Pat Butcher notes that the lease is up for sale through Beck & Harvey estate agents (20 July 1989) Abercorn Bed and Breakfast.jpg|Abercorn Bed and Breakfast outside. Abercorn Bed and Breakfast Reception Room.jpg|Abercorn Bed and Breakfast Reception. Kimberley's_Palace.jpg|Kim's Palace opening. B and B.jpg|Kim's rodent problem Kimberley's Palace. Newspaper.jpg|Kim's Palace Newspaper. Kim's Olympic Palace.jpg|Kim's Olympic Palace. Patrick Dining Room.jpg|Patrick Dining Room B&B_Fire.jpg|B&B fire 26 December 2011 Kim's_Fire.jpg|B&B fire 26 December 2011 B & B broken into Aug 2014.jpg|B & B broken into Aug 2014 Patrick Trueman Letter.jpg|Patrick Trueman Letter Patrick and Denise Mortgage Payment Arrears Letter (2015).jpg|Patrick and Denise Mortgage Payment Arrears Letter (2015) Patrick Trueman Letter (2015).jpg|Patrick Trueman Letter (2015) 20 Albert Square Getting Refurbished (2016).jpg|20 Albert Square Hall Getting Refurbished (2016) 20 Albert Square Getting Refurbished 2 (2016).jpg|20 Albert Square Lounge Getting Refurbished (2016) 20 Albert Square Getting Refurbished 3 (2016).jpg|20 Albert Square Kitchen Getting Refurbished (2016) Videos Kims Palace Episode 1 Kims_Palace_1 Kims Palace Episode 2 Kims_Palace_2 Kims Palace Episode 3 Kims_Palace_3 Kims Palace Episode 4 Kims_Palace_4 Kims Palace Outtakes Kims_Palace_5 Category:Businesses Category:Places in Walford Category:Facilities in Walford Category:Albert Square Buildings Category:Residential Buildings Category:Walford